true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
True Alpha: Renew Your Vows
Appearing in Renew Your Vows Starring Characters Layne Cosloff Flashback and Main Story Lana Cosloff Flashback and Main Story Supporting Characters David Cosloff Flashback and Main Story Deborah Cosloff Flashback and Main Story Angela Hanson Flashback and Main Story Jason Thomas Young Flashback and Main Story Julie Baxter Flashback and Main Story Scott Baxter Flashback and Main Story Dr. Rollins Flashback Cynthia Preston Flashback Ashley Smith Flashback and Main Story Zack Smith Flashback and Main Story Lori Smith Flashback and Main Story Jake Thomas (Dies) Lily Young (Dies) Paul Young (Dies) Villains Ultimate Man Flashback Hunter Slater Flashback The Brick Flashback Locations Colorado Colorado City Colorado Springs Denver Hawaii California Storyline of Renew Your Vows On June 2nd 2012, The wedding of Layne and Lana Cosloff is about to begin, everyone is coming to the wedding, friends of Layne and Lana, David, Deborah, and their family and friends. All of the guests were hanging out before the wedding would start. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone were really happy for Layne and Lana Cosloff. David and Layne were by the big backyard of the mansion where the wedding is, David and Layne were having father and son time. David said, "I can't believe this is it". Layne said, "Yeah it sure is, this wedding will be the better than the wedding we had 20 years". David said, "I am really happy for you Dad". Layne said, "Thank you kiddo, come here man". Layne and David hugged it out. Lana was watching the view from her window, After David talked to his friends, David decided to search for his mom, he wanted to talk to her for a bit. David went upstairs, he opened the door. Lana said, "Layne, I am not ready yet, oh David, I thought your dad opened the door." David said, "Sorry to scare you mom". Lana said, "It is okay honey, it is always good to see you". David said, "You look really beautiful mom". Lana said, "Thank you honey for the compliment, I am really excited for the wedding to start". David said, "Me neither, well it is going to be in 10 minutes, I was wondering if you want to tell me your love life with dad". Lana said, "Of Course". As Lana was explaining to David about her history with his dad, there were a lot of flashbacks in this story, from 1985 through 1996 explaining from friendship, to budding romance to lifetime lovers. Also the ups and downs through the memory lane. David said, "That is such a great story mom". Lana said, "Which part did you like"? David said, "Well I have ton, just like multiple songs from Newsboys, you can't choose one because they are too good, I love all parts, I mean, I really love from the beginning to end". Lana said, "Yeah, I wish grandma and grandpa could be here, I still miss them". David said, "Well at least they are smiling from heaven right". Lana said, "Yeah". David said, "Mom, I just want to say that you mean such much to me, I love you with all my heart, you and dad are my heroes, I wouldn't be the True Alpha if it wasn't you two, I know sometimes you could be emotional but I really love that about you, you are a sweet and tender person, I love you mom". Lana said, "David that is the sweetest thing that you would ever tell me, come here". Lana and David had a mother and son moment. They hugged and kissed passionately. Lana said, "I have something to tell you as well". David said, "Whatever it is, you can tell me". Lana said, " Ever since you were born, you are such a blessing in my life, you made me a better woman, every day I love you more and more, I am really lucky to have a son like you, I don't care if you are a superhero or not you are my son, I love you for it". David and Lana hugged. David said, "It's time, are you ready"? Lana said, "More than anything". Layne was with his best men beside him, The bridesmaids were in the other side. The guests stand up when they saw David giving Lana away. They all thought that is so sweet. Minister said, "Who is the person giving away the bride"? David said, "I am her son, her first born". David hugged both of his parents. David sat with Julie and Ashley. Layne and Lana renewed their vows, they received their new wedding rings, it is gold not silver anymore. The wedding was phenomenal. Everybody was rooting and cheering for them. After the wedding, the guests were just hanging around in the reception. David was with his Julie, Scott, Angela, Jason and Ashley in one table that is where the main family table is, they were talking and having a really good time. David and Julie are bonding and becoming closer as cousins. Ashley and Angela were talking as well. They were a lot of dancing and eating food and a bunch of stuff. They were nice moments when David and Lana were dancing and Layne and Deborah were dancing, it was really nice. As David and Lana danced, David said, "I am glad that you are happy mom". Lana hugged David and said, "Me too sweetheart". Lana and Layne were happy because they have been together for 20 years. Lana and Layne did their own speeches and it was emotional and wonderful. David and Lana had a private moment as a mother and son, David is very happy for his mom and dad for having a 20 year marriage. Lana said, "Thank you son, I can't believe I reached that milestone, there were ups and downs but your father and I overcame it all, my favorite time during our marriage was when you and Deborah were born, that was a time that I have never forgotten, I can't believe you are now 16 unbelievable to me you are my baby, my kid". David said, "Yeah time sure flies, yeah it is crazy, You are very happy, you have everything, I am proud of you mom". Lana said, "You made my heart burst, I love you so much David, I am so happy that you are with me". David and Lana hugged and kissed. After the wedding, Lana and Layne spent time together on the couch and they were very happy. they were sharing their great memories together even with their kids David and Deborah. Lana said, "Wow 20 years, unbelievable, we sure have a successful marriage Layne". Layne said, "Yeah we sure did it and we have two beautiful children". Lana said, "1996 sure changed my life". Layne said, "remember that time that David actually climbed to his crib on his own". Lana said, "That was so silly, that guy he is sure one athletic guy, I remembered that Lana dressed up David as a doll and used my lipstick, Deborah is sure a fashionista". Layne said, "Thank you for the best 20 years". Lana said, "Thank you for being a good husband". Lana and Layne kissed. One week later, Lana wanted to gather the family around, Lana said, "So your dad and I have been thinking for the entire summer, we will go to Hawaii". David and Deborah are very happy because they wanted to go and explore the place. The whole family are very excited for the adventure. Lana and Jason were having a brother and sister bond. Jason said, "I am really proud of you Lana, you got married again, you have your kids and your friends, I am really happy for you". Lana said, "Thanks, little bro, we sure have good memories don't we". Jason said, "Yeah we sure do". Lana said, "You are an important part in my life, you are my brother, I love you so much, you mean everything to me and I don't know what to do without you, you are a good brother". Jason and Lana hugged tightly. David and Ashley were by the park. Ashley said, "Hi, I thought you were never going to show up". David said, "I will always be here for you Ashley". Ashley said, "That is very sweet, after my reaction of the truth I thought our relationship is over, but I don't want it to be, I love you David Cosloff, I don't care if you are the True Alpha or not you David are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with". David said, "I want that too, more than anything, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Ashley Smith, I want a future with you, One day, I want to get married to you, you are my life, I will spend all of my life to protect you and everyone else, that is the promise I want to keep". They had a passionate kiss. Angela and Lana were by the living room, Lana said, "You are the greatest friend, I ever asked for". Angela said, "Oh Lana, I don't need all the credit, it was Jason who wanted us to be friends". Lana said, "I am glad my brother has you". Angela said, "I love him with all my heart and soul, I have been married to him for 18 years, we sure have been through a lot together but we still pulled through, we always do, I was wondering about David and Ashley, I hope they are doing alright, they seemed fine during the wedding". Lana said, " I think they are at the park". Angela said, "That's nice, they need some alone time in the park".